Alphonso Mackenzie
Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie is the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Despite the heavy casualties S.H.I.E.L.D. took during HYDRA's attack on it, he stayed loyal to his oath and continued his service in the remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. under Robert Gonzales. However, as another faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. led by Phil Coulson emerged, he was sent alongside Bobbi Morse and Isabelle Hartley to infiltrate it. Now working undercover, he pretended to be a simple mechanic while searching for Nick Fury's Toolbox. When the truth was revealed, Mackenzie's colleagues quickly attacked and occupied the Playground, taking control over most of S.H.I.E.L.D. However, the two factions eventually managed to put aside their differences and work together against HYDRA. When S.H.I.E.L.D. was formally reunited with Coulson as its rightful director, Mackenzie decided to leave the organization, only to change his mind when the Inhumans killed Gonzales and attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. After the War against the Inhumans, during which he saved Coulson's life, Mackenzie was put in charge of overseeing all alien artifacts S.H.I.E.L.D. may collect. A few months later, he became the partner of Daisy Johnson in recruiting Inhumans to the powered individuals team she was establishing. Mackenzie united the team when he was the temporary Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He continued working with S.H.I.E.L.D. in their fights against Gideon Malick and Hive. Eventually, his partner went rogue, so he and Agent Coulson pursued her under the leadership of a new Director Jeffrey Mace. But as Lucy Bauer, a woman with ghost-like abilities, wanted to use the Darkhold for her needs, Mackenzie had to join forces with Johnson and Robbie Reyes, the Ghost Rider, to stop her. Mackenzie was temporarily merged with the Spirit of Vengeance. He then helped S.H.I.E.L.D. to defeat Eli Morrow, which led to the renewal of his relationship with Elena Rodriguez. Following Holden Radcliffe's betrayal on S.H.I.E.L.D., Mackenzie was kidnapped and his mind was put inside the Framework, a virtual reality where he lived a rewritten life with his long dead daughter. Despite Johnson and Jemma Simmons' efforts to bring him back to the real world, Mackenzie decided to stay with his daughter in the Framework. However, when the Framework started deleting itself, including his daughter, a grieving Mackenzie followed Rodriguez back to the real world. Soon after, Mackenzie and the rest of the team were sent to the year 2091 where Earth had been destroyed and the human survivors lived in the Lighthouse under Kree rule. He and Rodriguez decided to stay in the station with Inhuman Flint to help the people to stand against the Kree, while the rest of the team left to find a way back to the present. With the success of the uprising he helped to cause and the death of Kasius by him, Mackenzie returned to the present. S.H.I.E.L.D. immediately worked to prevent the Destruction of Earth, came into a conflict with General Hale's HYDRA and later with the Confederacy. Following S.H.I.E.L.D.'s victory over Glenn Talbot and saving Earth, although losing Fitz, the mantle of Director passed to Mackenzie. Biography Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Shadows" Mack conversed with Antoine Triplett and was disappointed that the team had not brought back any new technology for him to work with. Mack later assisted the team in readying their weapons and equipment. "Heavy is the Head" Once Skye and Trip returned with a Quinjet with cloaking abilities, Coulson had Mack go over the plane's specs so he could reverse-engineer the cloaking technology, a task Mack was ultimately successful in as Coulson was able to demonstrate his "arsenal" of cloaked planes to Brigadier General Glenn Talbot. Later, Mack helped Leo Fitz develop a device that could stop Carl Creel, a Hydra assassin that could absorb any substance into his body and transform the molecules of his body into that substance. Fitz, who was brain-damaged from almost drowning, had trouble conveying his ideas to his subordinates, and would often give in to outbursts of rage. Mack was able to calm Fitz down, and the two of them started to bond over their work. They found a device Fitz came up with in the past that would counter Creel's abilities. "Making Friends and Influencing People" To be added "Face My Enemy" To be added "A Hen in the Wolf House" To be added "A Fractured House" To be added "The Writing on the Wall" To be added "The Things We Bury" To be added "...Ye Who Enter Here" To be added "What They Become" To be added "Aftershocks" To be added "Who You Really Are" To be added "One of Us" To be added "Love in the Time of HYDRA" To be added "One Door Closes" To be added "Afterlife" To be added "Melinda" To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added "Scars" To be added "S.O.S. Part One" To be added "S.O.S. Part Two" To be added "Laws of Nature" To be added "Purpose in the Machine" To be added "A Wanted (Inhu)man" To be added "Devils You Know" To be added "4,722 Hours" To be added "Among Us Hide..." To be added "Chaos Theory" To be added "Many Heads, One Tale" To be added "Closure" To be added "Maveth" To be added "Bouncing Back" To be added "The Inside Man" To be added "Parting Shot" To be added "Watchdogs" To be added "Paradise Lost" To be added "The Team" To be added "The Singularity" To be added "Failed Experiments" To be added "Emancipation" To be added "Absolution" To be added "Ascension" To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot "Progress" ''To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "The Ghost" ''To be added "Meet the New Boss" To be added "Uprising" To be added "Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" To be added "Lockup" To be added "The Good Samaritan" To be added "Deals With Our Devils" To be added "The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" To be added "Broken Promises" To be added "The Patriot" To be added "Wake Up" To be added "Hot Potato Soup" To be added "BOOM" To be added "The Man Behind the Shield" To be added "Self Control" To be added "Identity and Change" To be added "No Regrets" To be added "All the Madame's Men" To be added "Farewell, Cruel World!" To be added "The Return" To be added "World's End" To be added Character traits Despite being a large and intimidating figure, Mackenzie will often avoid violence and attempt to find a peaceful solution to dangerous situations, waiting to get all the facts straight. When Robert Gonzales was assassinated by Jiaying, Mackenzie advised Coulson to settle the situation as peacefully as possible rather than go to war with the Inhumans. However, when his friends are endangered, Mackenzie is more than willing to risk his life and kill those who threaten the people around him. When the Inhumans attacked and killed fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Mackenzie went out of his way to protect them by fighting Gordon to the death, and when the Advanced Threat Containment Unit attempted to arrest Daisy Johnson, Mackenzie threatened the life of Luther Banks by pointing a gun to his head. Mackenzie is also a very compassionate man, being the only person to truly listen to Leo Fitz as he suffered the effects of brain damage, becoming a key part of his recovery. Daisy Johnson described Mackenzie as a big teddy bear to Joey Gutierrez to assure him that he was not as threatening as he appeared. Mackenzie also put a lot of effort into repairing his friendship with Lance Hunter after the pair fell out due to differing loyalties. When Bobbi Morse and Hunter had to resign from S.H.I.E.L.D and their friends gave them a spy goodbye, Mackenzie proved to be emotional, crying while silently toasting to his friends. The loss of his daughter Hope Mackenzie only a few days after she was born deeply affected Mackenzie, who is very private on that matter. He only mentioned it to Elena Rodriguez after visiting his ex-girlfriend Nicole on Hope's birthday. Mackenzie missed his daughter so much that he chose to stay in the Framework in order to live beside her, even if this life was purely virtual, only leaving once she was erased from the simulation. In the simulated reality, Mackenzie deeply loved his daughter and was very protective of her. Mackenzie is deeply religious and often calls upon his Christian beliefs when put in harsh situations. This affected many of his decisions while working as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Mackenzie notably refused to sacrifice anyone, no matter how bad, to achieve his mission: as such, he chose to spare Zev's life instead of leaving him to die in space, even though Zev could report them to Grill and cause their death. He was also very uncomfortable with the death of Ruby Hale, who had been killed by Rodriguez, allegedly to save the world, claiming that they were not supposed to act that way. Mackenzie could also get annoyed when he heard someone like Kasius believing to be a God, constantly reminding that there was only one God according to him. However, Mackenzie's culture and philosophy were not limited to the Bible, as he was able to quote Aristotle to Johnson to comfort her. Abilities * Expert Engineer: Mackenzie was the chief engineer of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s aircraft carriers, the Iliad. However, as part of his cover to infiltrate Phil Coulson's faction of S.H.I.E.L.D., Mackenzie posed as a simple mechanic, spending time checking on the gears of the Bus or Quinjet, even on his spare time. When Leo Fitz was unable to create a cloaking device for the Bus, Mackenzie was tasked to recreate the technology after a Quinjet was stolen. He had a desire to work on Lola to get close to Coulson and gain his trust, reconstructing a 1962 limousine in hopes of impressing him enough to get the chance, and later creating a RC model of Lola as a gift for Coulson. Mackenzie was also left in charge of repairing the hangar doors after Daisy Johnson destroyed them with her powers. * Expert Marksman: Although Mackenzie hates using firearms, he is more than skilled with them if the situation demands it. As the rest of field agents were busy chasing fugitive Grant Ward, Mackenzie had to accompany Skye to stop Phil Coulson, who went alone to pursue serial killer and former Project T.A.H.I.T.I. patient Sebastian Derik. Upon arriving, Mackenzie had to threaten Coulson with his handgun, though Coulson released Derik before having to do so. Once he became Daisy Johnson's partner, Mackenzie carried a handgun as his sidearm, resorting to use it against Lash, hitting him many times, but to no avail. He is able to expertly aim his custom-built Shotgun-Axe, a weapon which, as Flint pointed out, he should have trouble aiming due to the axe head causing uneven weight distribution. * Expert Combatant: Mackenzie has some combat skills, often sparring with Bobbi Morse to improve his fighting skills. He tends to use his strength as a weapon as when he put Lance Hunter in a sleeper hold. During his battles with Gordon and Lash, Mackenzie resorted to weapons against his foes. * Expert Tactician: Mackenzie has enough knowledge of tactics and leadership to be designated as the acting Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. by Phil Coulson in the midst of Coulson's independent ventures against Grant Ward. Mackenzie displayed these abilities by forming a plan and leading S.H.I.E.L.D. in infiltrating a HYDRA Castle to rescue captive S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel and Inhumans and also to stop an alien portal from releasing Hive. * Bilingualism: Mackenzie speaks English and Spanish. He was able to somewhat converse with Elena Rodriguez upon first meeting her. Over time, S.H.I.E.L.D., under Director Coulson, made Spanish a requirement for all agents, causing Mackenzie to improve his linguistic skills. During his life in the Framework he learned to speak Spanish quite fluently as it was a mandatory subject in his daughter's school. Equipment *'Shotgun-Axe': After being attacked by Lash during an attack on a hospital, Mackenzie mentioned creating a weapon that combined the the features of a shotgun and axe. Later, while defending his brother from the Watchdogs, Mackenzie created a makeshift version of this weapon by taping a Remington 870 and a meat cleaver. Upon returning to the Playground, Mackenzie began work on a fully-functional version from a Mossberg 500 Cruiser, eventually completing it in time to battle Hive's Primitives on Zephyr One. He then used it on many later missions as his primary weapon of choice, battling the Watchdogs, Aida, and the Chinatown Crew. *'Smith & Wesson M&P Compact': Mackenzie used the compact version of the Smith & Wesson M&P pistol when he accompanied Skye to stop Phil Coulson, who was acting erratically due to having unlocked the memories from Project T.A.H.I.T.I. Mackenzie threatened to shoot Coulson if he did not release Sebastian Derik, though he did, having realized the true meaning of the Words of Creation. *'Smith & Wesson M&P': Mackenzie replaced his compact version for the standard Smith & Wesson M&P when he became a full-fledged field agent and Daisy Johnson's partner. He used during his earlier missions when S.H.I.E.L.D. came into conflict against the Advanced Threat Containment Unit, and to try to harm Lash when they first came across him in Cincinnati. *'Remington 870': Mackenzie was handed both a Remington 870 shotgun and a M4A1 carbine taken from deceased HYDRA operatives that were attempting to take over the Iliad, in order to help Bobbi Morse and Isabelle Hartley with their mission at the ship. Mackenzie chose to stay within the Iliad and retake it when HYDRA revealed its presence within S.H.I.E.L.D.. He used the shotgun to defend their position and take back the ship. Later, during an attack by the Watchdogs, Mackenzie retrieved his father's shotgun to defend his his brother. While using it to eliminate the Watchdog attackers, Mackenzie taped a meat cleaver to the barrel, creating the first incarnation of his Shotgun-Axe. Mackenzie also took a Remington 870 belonging to his father when the Watchdogs attacked him and his brother Ruben, loading it with the birdshots that his father kept. Mackenzie used the shotgun to defend himself from the Watchdogs, and even attached a cleaver to its end to transform it in the "shotgun-axe" he had thought about many times before. *'Heckler & Koch MP5A3': Mackenzie was given one of these weapons by Lance Hunter and Joey Gutierrez, who took many of them from the HYDRA operatives they had already knocked unconscious in order to barricade themselves inside the portal chamber of the HYDRA Castle. Mackenzie stayed in the chamber with Daisy Johnson to protect the portal, ordering her to shoot anything that came from the portal if it was not Phil Coulson or Leo Fitz. *'M4A1': Mackenzie was handed both a Remington 870 shotgun and a M4A1 carbine taken from deceased HYDRA operatives that were attempting to take over the Iliad, in order to help Bobbi Morse and Isabelle Hartley with their mission at the ship. He used the assault rifle against the operatives that he encountered inside the ship while looking for Commander Robert Gonzales. *'Firefighter's Axe': An emergency handaxe that Mackenzie took at the Iliad when it was attacked by a group of Inhumans led by Jiaying. Mackenzie used it to attack Gordon and protect a case with Terrigen Crystals, having to use it to cut Phil Coulson's hand when he prevented one of the crystals from breaking and his hand began to turn into stone. *'M67 Grenade': A fragmentation hand grenade taken from ex-HYDRA Watchdogs operatives. Mackenzie used this grenade to attack the mercenaries and begin a counter-attack during the Attack on Jeffrey Mace. *'SIG SG 552': Mackenzie obtained this assault rifle from a Watchdogs mercenary and fired it at his assailants during the Attack on Jeffrey Mace. *'Kree' Battle Axe: Mackenzie used the battle axe to kill one of his Kree torturers on the Lighthouse. *'Metal' Rods: Having lent his Shotgun-Axe to Phil Coulson Mackenzie used Metal Rods to fight against the Remorath who were invading the Lighthouse. He later gave one rod to Melinda May so she could fight as well. Relationships *Phil Coulson - S.H.I.E.L.D. superior and ally. *Leo Fitz - Ally. *Jemma Simmons - Ally. *Antoine Triplett - Ally; deceased. *Daisy Johnson - Ally. *Melinda May - Ally. *Elena Rodriguez - Ally and lover. *Jeffrey Mace - S.H.I.E.L.D. superior; deceased. *Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider - Ally. *Isabelle Hartley - Ally; deceased. *Idaho - Ally; deceased. *Lance Hunter - Ally. *Bobbi Morse - Ally. *Billy Koenig - Ally. *Hope Mackenzie - Daughter; deceased. *Nicole - Ex-wife. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Henry Simmons ***Season 2 **** Shadows (First appearance) ****"Heavy is the Head" ****"Making Friends and Influencing People" ****"Face My Enemy ****"A Hen in the Wolf House" ****"A Fractured House" ****"The Writing on the Wall" ****"The Things We Bury" ****"...Ye Who Enter Here" ****"What They Become" ****"Aftershocks" ****"Who You Really Are" ****"One of Us" ****"Love in the Time of HYDRA" ****"One Door Closes" ****"Afterlife" ****"Melinda" ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" ****"Scars" ****"S.O.S. Part One" ****"S.O.S. Part Two" ***Season 3 ****"Laws of Nature" ****"Purpose in the Machine" ****"A Wanted (Inhu)man" ****"Devils You Know" ****"4,722 Hours" ****"Among Us Hide..." ****"Chaos Theory" ****"Many Heads, One Tale" ****"Closure" ****"Maveth" ****"Bouncing Back" ****"The Inside Man" ****"Parting Shot" ****"Watchdogs" ****"Spacetime" (Mentioned only) ****"Paradise Lost" ****"The Team" ****"The Singularity" ****"Failed Experiments" ****"Emancipation" ****"Absolution" ****"Ascension" ***Season 4 ****"The Ghost" ****"Meet the New Boss" ****"Uprising" ****"Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" ****"Lockup" ****"The Good Samaritan" ****"Deals With Our Devils" ****"The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" ****"Broken Promises" ****"The Patriot" ****"Wake Up" ****"Hot Potato Soup" ****"BOOM" ****"The Man Behind the Shield" ****"Self Control" ****"What If..." ****"Identity and Change" ****"No Regrets" ****"All the Madame's Men" ****"Farewell, Cruel World!" ****"The Return" ****"World's End" *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 Web series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' - Henry Simmons ***"Vendetta" (Mentioned only) ***"Progress" ***"Justicia" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Mack is a S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison to the CIA. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' MackenzieSeason2.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Image Alphonso Mack.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image MackS3.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image AoS - Season 4 - Team - September 16 2016 - 1.jpg|Season 4 Promotional Image Agents Of SHIELD Season 5 Mack.jpg|Season 5 Promotional Image Agents Of SHIELD Season 6 Mack.jpg|Season 6 Promotional Image "Heavy is the Head" Episodehith.jpg "Bouncing Back" AoSHIELD-3-11-16.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-20.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-21.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-22.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-23.jpg "Parting Shot" Parting Shot 7.jpg Parting_Shot_13.jpg Parting_Shot_14.jpg Parting_Shot_18.jpg "Watchdogs" Watchdogs 13.jpg Watchdogs 14.jpg Watchdogs 17.jpg "Failed Experiments" AoS-S3-E19-08.jpg "Emancipation" AoS-S3-E20-04.jpg "Absolution" AoS-S3-E21-02.png AoS-S3-E21-03.png AoS-S3-E21-05.png AoS-S3-E21-07.png "The Ghost" AoS-S4-E1-02.jpeg AoS-S4-E1-03.jpeg AoS-S4-E1-05.jpeg "Meet the New Boss" AoS-S4-E2-01.jpeg "Uprising" AoS-S4-E3-10.jpeg AoS-S4-E3-11.jpeg "Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" AoS-S4-E4-04.jpeg AoS-S4-E4-05.jpeg AoS-S4-E4-08.jpeg AoS-S4-E4-09.jpeg AoS-S4-E4-10.jpeg AoS-S4-E4-11.jpeg "Deals With Our Devils" AoS-S4-E7-03.jpeg AoS-S4-E7-05.jpeg AoS-S4-E7-11.jpeg AoS-S4-E7-12.jpeg AoS-S4-E7-15.jpeg "The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" AoS-S4-E8-04.jpeg AoS-S4-E8-05.jpeg AoS-S4-E8-06.jpeg AoS-S4-E8-11.jpeg "The Patriot" AoS-S4-E10-02.jpg AoS-S4-E10-04.jpg AoS-S4-E10-05.jpg AoS-S4-E10-11.jpg AoS-S4-E10-12.jpg AoS-S4-E10-14.jpg AoS-S4-E10-16.jpg "The Man Behind the Shield" AoS-S4-E14-02.jpg AoS-S4-E14-03.jpg AoS-S4-E14-06.jpg AoS-S4-E14-09.jpg AoS-S4-E14-17.jpg "The Return" AoS-S4-E21-21.jpg AoS-S4-E21-22.jpg "World's End" AoS-S4-E22-01.jpg AoS-S4-E22-02.jpg Video Agent Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie - Marvel 101 – Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Inventors Category:African-Americans Category:Earth-199999